Shugo Chara Mizuki Mix
by Estarflame
Summary: My first story! What were to happen if a girl named Mizuki came into the shugo chara cast's lives after Amu graduated into middle school and what would happen if this girl had guardian characters of her very own? Rated T because of swearing. Ch 1 and 2 stink so please just deal with it until ch 3 where it gets better.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up with eggs

**Estarflame: hi! THANKS SO MUCH for reading my very first fanfiction! but unfortunately I am just a starter, so please tell me if my story sucks or not and what it needs! and you can call me Estar or Es**

**Piku: Shut up and tell the story already! WHY do you talk so much!? uh! **

**Estarflame: OH! gomenasai! this is Piku, my shugo chara. i really always wanted to be ... a pikachu that draws a lot? i dont know **

**Piku: BAKA! Im your disire to draw cute but swagin stuff! look i'll just disclaim the damm story and you start tellin it. gots it?**

**Estarflame:... you know your cute when you get mad :3 ( im trying to troll you :3)**

**Piku: WHY YOU LITTLE B****! fine! Estarflame Doesn't own the characters or anything else well expect me and her in the story... SHIT! SPOILER!**

**Estarflame: PIKU! WHY!? well the story is based on me when i first got my eggs, yup thats right i have more charas... wait where are they anyway? Oh GLOB!I LOST THEM! freakin out! I AGAIN DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHUGO CHARA SERIES!**

* * *

**(Mizuki** **POV) **

Mizuki woke up with a small yawn, glancing at her clock. _Shit, its 7!... wait what am i sitting on?_ she thought.

There were weird lumps stuff on under the blanket, lifting the blanket up, Mizuki found 3 small eggs...

_WAIT WHAT!? OMFG! AM I A CHICKEN!? ... wow those eggs look really cute... or at least two of them do. Looking closer I at them, whoa... _She thought as she picked one up.

One was a light blue like the sky with little yellow pikachu signs in the middle with black lines around it with a plaid pattern ( like Amu's eggs but with a pickachu where the heart, spade, clove, or diamond would be) the egg let out a shocking yet pleasant aura. Putting the blue egg down, Mizuki went onto the next one.

The one next to it was a dark rose type of color in the middle and a light pink color on the very to and bottom, in the center it had crossing katanas and a red rose in the center of the crossing swords, the egg emitted a sense of calm seriousness and a hint of romance and... yet it had a odd feeling of agility and energy. Mizuki's finger traced the rose as it looked so real. Then she placed that next to the blue egg and glanced at the last one.

The last was... different. In color it was a cute shade of leaf green around the stripe in the middle and got darker. but that was not the different thing, what set it apart from the others is that it had a pair of black angel wings with a chefs hat and emitted a cute, evil, and odd motherly presence. It felt separated from the other two like it belonged to someone else.

They all had a weird warmth coming from them, Mizuki just wanted to cradle them as if they were delicate as a feather. And just to ruin the moment she hear her mother call about breakfast being ready. Mizuki put the... she meant HER precious eggs in her school bag and changed as fast as she, a human being could. Mizuki looked pretty badass if I may say so myself. She wore her uniform Hinamori Amu style but folded the sleeves up to her elbows and clipped a X-hair clip to the loosely tied tie, just in case she wanted to use 2 clips. Her hair was down to the center of my back, so she tied it up sideways with some strands still down, Mizuki's hair now looked like it was shoulder length. Again hearing her mother call for her, she grabbed a pair of striped leggings, put them on and raced to the kitchen but before she got there Mizuki calmed down and walked there and to her NOT surprise her little sis, Mia, glomps her or at least tries to.

* * *

**Estarflame: well im done for today! sorry it pretty much went no where, I again am a bad writer.**

**Piku: yeah you are, that was a pretty short chapter.**

**Estarflame: yeah, I dint even get to introduce many characters :( **

**Piku: you should have at least get to the ME part.**

**Mia: But Oneesan what about me!?**

**Estarflame: Piku, how'd Mia get here? **

**Piku: how the shit should i know?**

**Estarflame: oh well, um... please review! thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Watch

**Estarflame: Ugh! I'm so frustrated! School work, 5 projects due and yet to be started,midterms coming up, boy troubles, and I AM BORED! I wanna just go read manga and fake being sick... that might work, right? Oh and i got a review! yay! my first! I would thank them but it was an anonymous, sorry. Also the person was unhappy with Mizuki having 3 charas but dont you worry! *wink* I actually have a really good plot so that I wont really have 3 charas! I want to keep Amu special after all!  
Piku: Stop freaking whining, you Bakastar! Pleaz, you will never finish your homework if your writing as story NOW! The other Charas will help you with your projects... and Me? hehehe ****_*evil glint in her eyes*_**** I'll help with those boy issues...and with that review about no 3 charas to you? shit them, who cares 'bout that jacked up stuff? this is YOUR story! im not gonna lose a sister cuz of a damn review!  
Estarflame: N-no thanks Piku, I dont want to upset the readers! *****_Backs_****_away* _****Um... I'll just go read some manga now...****_ *Runs into the distance at super sonic speed*  
_****Piku: Hehehe, no you wont... ****_* summons flying paintbrush* _****Hang here while I go get her, and That Bakastar doesn't own any shugo chara characters except the ones she made, like me. Enjoy the story, Ta ta for now.**

* * *

Mizuki POV

Like a ninja boss, I dodge the daily glomp attempt from my 5 year old sis, Mia.  
"NEE-CHAN!" exclaimed Mia, again trying to glomp me, again I dodged it with ease. What a pain in the ass... my super spoiled sister had a pink prissy dress on with frills everywhere, and she had her glossy light orange-brown hair up in curly piggy tails on her head. Mia's eyes , her big Orange eyes were wide and more energetic than usual... why?I greeted her with a quick "Good Morning Mi-chi" Mi-chi is a small nickname I came up with when Mia could not say 'Mia-chan', as I walked into the living room I asked her "Hey Mi-chi why are you so happy?"... wrong choice...a very BAD thing to do...

* * *

**Estarflame: *_ whispering* _INTERRUPTION! haha sorry! I don't know if -chi is a real honorific or not, so please if you review, tell me. * _LOUD CRASH*  
_Piku: found you my little baka... time for your little boy lessons hehehe *_evil sadist smirk*  
_Estarflame: KYAAAA! Run!**

* * *

Mi-chi started smiling wide and it really creeped me out... and thank my mother, came in to the living room.

"ah, Mizuki! Your awake,Good morning, would you like some breakfast?" asked my Mother, Hinamori Kyaun **( not gonna use my real last name but real mothers first name) **who paused at the scene before her and continued " um... Mizuki, Mia is really happy about the new neighbors welcoming party this weekend, would you like to come?"

... A welcoming party? we came to this city 3 months ago and the neighbors DID NOT throw US a party! why should I go...

"Nee-San there will be cake!" shouted Mia in her super prissy priss princess voice, she uses to make someone do something for her... that little devil but she said... cake... well... since its Cake, now that's a good enough reason... so...

"... why not? I'll come as long as I don't have any other plans" I said in a cool swift voice as I walked into the Kitchen.

I heard my mother and sister yell THAT and started cheering. Ugh, how I HATE hearing THAT. I take a seat as my father, Hinamori Tai puts some pancakes on my plate. Usually my father would be yelling good morning and talking about happy things but the doctor put him on vocal rest. Why you ask? Because my dad is a photographer, yeah that doesn't make sense... well while at work taking pictures and junk he has to yell a lot cause the last few shoots were big groups of children models , it was supposedly hard to control. I ate the pancakes quickly and rushed out the doorway with my school bag.

A moving truck was parked in the new neighbor's driveway. _It's been there for 4 days, shouldn't they be done unpacking?_ I quickly shook the thought out of my mind as I focused on fast walking to school. I take out my golden pocket watch. I know its old fashioned but its from my grandmother. I look at the back and as always it said those words of my comfort: _Let The Dreams of Your Heart take You to Your Destiny_

Corny, I know but those words are the only things that can calm me sometimes. I turn the watch around and look at the time; 7:55  
Im gonna be late! The school gates close at 8 and if i go at this rate (fast walk) its going to take me at least 10 minutes! Picking up the past as I put the watch away... little do I know its the last time I'll see it for awhile...

* * *

**Piku: Mmmnn... not long enough, write more**

**Estarflame: _*pokes head out doorway*_ but I want to leave it at this cliffy! Besides HOMEWORK remember?**

**Piku: The homework is done already. I got the other girls to do it, now come out so we can see your new look.**

**Estarflame: NO!**

**Piku: YES!  
**

**Estarflame: NO!**

**Piku: YES!  
**

**Estarflame: NO!**

**Piku: YES!  
**

**Estarflame: NO!**

**Piku: YES!**

**Estarflame: NO!**

**Piku: Then I'll MAKE you _*holds up knife*_**

**Estarflame: What are you gonna do with that?!**

**Piku: Im gonna make a... *dark clouds roll in* JELLY SANDWICH! *DUN DUN DUN!...?***

**Estarflame: OH! Make me one! and put nutella on mine!**

**Piku: OK! now lets get back to business, come out or no ****sandwich**

**Estarflame: *_sign* _Fine! _*steps out Blushing crazy*_  
**

**_Estarflame (me) was dressed up in a blue shirt untucked, a petal pattern skirt, and knee high socks with brown boots (picture dump link on profile)_**

**Estarflame: Th-this is cosplay! How come this skirt is so short!**

**Piku: Relax you look cute anyway Review while I go get her to show this to her Crush, Drew**

**Estarflame: DREW!? NO YOU WONT! SOS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life saver

**Estarflame: Im gonna just tell the story too lazy to talk but just so it doesn't confuse you, the uniform is the middle school uniform.  
**Disclaimer: Estarflame does not own any shugo chara characters that she did not create

* * *

Mizuki started to run faster as a drop of rain water fell from the sky and onto her dark blue hair. It rained harder as she ran, searching through her school body bag for a umbrella. Distracted, Mizuki almost slip onto the already wet ground.

_If it keeps raining like this Im going to be wet as a fish by the time I get to school. _Thought Mizuki as she glanced up at the gray sky. Thinking about the rain and clouds above her head _I wish I could fly up and just play around on the coluds instead of going to school. I wonder what that wouls be like_ Pondered Mizuki ans she heared a loud noise from her left,  
_BEEB ,BEEB ,BEEB  
_Surprised, Mizuki stops and turns her head to the left to see a truck coming straight toward her. Bright yellow lights shined at her as the truck came closer to her. Finally realizing where she was, she froze. _Im in the middle of the street and about to get hit by a truck._ Mizuki yelled in her mind. Frozen with fear she had no where to go. Staring at the truck coming closer at every second she stared. It seemed like months no years for every second that past. As the truck was seconds from killing her something tackled her out of the way yelling " Look Out!"

Her eyes wide as she falls onto the wet sidewalk ground hard with a loud thud noise from the impact. Utterly shocked, Mizuki turns her head to look at the person that just saved her life from a truck. A boy with orange brown hair who looked about the same age as her wearing her schools male uniform with a smile. _... have I seen or met him before? He seems so familiar...WAIT, IS HE SMILING!? WTF I ALMOST DIED AND HE IS SMILING!?_ Wondered Mizuki

The smirking boy asks " Are you CRAZY!? Why were you all spaced out on the middle of the street!? Your SO lucky I was here to save your life, Mizuki!" with oddly a joking tone. _How does this guy know my name? Maybe I DO know him... maybe... _pondered the still surprised Mizuki. "Umm... Do I know you?" Asked Mizuki

"EHH? You don't recognize me at all?" Exclaimed the boy now frowning.

Shaking her head Mizuki apologizes "Afraid not, Im sorry... but I guess your not important since I don't recognize you"

"You know what you just said started out sweet and polite but ended up rude. Its me, Souma Kukai. Im in your class and was the first person who greeted you when you got to this school. And yet you don't remember me." Said the boy named Kukai with a cute smile returning to his face.

Mizuki laughs at his reply, stood up, and offered her hand to him. Accepting it, Kukai-kun jumps up onto his feet. Mizuki slips her hand into her pocket to take out her watch, to find it missing. _It might be in my bag_ Checking her bag to find only her books and the three eggs. The eggs still warm let out a sad aura. That made her feel like a part of her was just taken out. Kukai notices the sad expression on her face.

"Hey cheer up. Whats to be sad about?" Said Kukai with a silly expression, clearly trying to cheer her up. But unfortunately it failed. Mizuki just stood there and shook her head sadly with a small frown on her pale face.

"Gone, All gone. Where did I lose it? When he saved me? When I put it back in my pocket? Maybe, when I started to run..." Mizuki muttered to herself in a clearly strained. Not understanding what Mizuki just said, Kukai, Felt somewhat responsible for making her suddenly so miserable. Then he had an idea...

* * *

**Estarflame: My hands are SO tired and I have a cold, damn it.**

**Piku: Not long enough. Every chapter should be at LEAST 1000 words.**

**Estarflame: Too bad.**

**Piku: You'll lose readers... :3**

**Estarflame: Fine, for the readers...**

* * *

Kukai grabbed Mizuki's hand quickly but yet gently and said " Hey, I'll help you look for your watch. In the mean time here, you can have mine. Its kinda old so dont break it" Taking of the wrist watch and placing it in her hands. With a expression of surprise and confusion on her face she sputtered a thank you but in her head still processing what Kukai just proposed to do.

3, 2, 1, 0. " Oh! You'll really help? That would mean SO much to me! Also I really do not need a watch, just that one was a gift from a special person..." Said Mizuki In a soft yet clear voice filled with overwhelming gratitude.

_The watch must be really important... probably from her boyfriend or something... what am I thinking probably none of my business. I should just help Her, Mizuki, and get to school. _Thought Kukai with a blush and then he realized something important and so did Mizuki...

In usion the two young middle school bakas yelled "SCHOOL!"

"Oh NO! Its most likely PAST 8 by now! WE ARE LATE!" Yelled Mizuki in a VERY panicking voice.

"C-calm down! Umm... Oh! I got it! Since Im in the student council I'll say I needed to do something and you helped!" said Kukai, happy with his fast solution.

"But how are we gonna explain why we're wet? I dont know about you but I do not have a spare uniform and its still raining hard as ever and I dont think its going to lighten up any time soon" replied Mizuki in a rather cocky voice. Kukai looked away, thinking of a answer.

"I'll think of something but since we're already late, lets look for your watch. Whats it like?" asked Kukai.

"Golden pocket watch with words encrusted on the back and there was a chain on it. It was about 6 inches horizontal and vertical and it's shape is circular " stated Mizuki from her heart like she knows every inch of the watch and she probably did.

"Umm... the words cant happen to be '_Let the dreams of your heart take you to your destiny'_?" asked Kukai, obviously knowing something about the watch.

Mizuki's eye's brightened and she seemed to sparkle with glee as she replied "Yes! That's IT! Nodding her head up and down really fast.

"Well then umm... how do I tell you this?... You see I think I saw a person step on it and picked it up and..." Mumbled Kukai , nervous to finish the sentence

"FINISH THE SENTENCE." squealed Mizuki grabbing Kukai's collar and pulling their faces close together. Mizuki was determined to learn about the whereabouts of her pocket watch and it showed in her eyes, while Kukai was blushing as red as a rose.

"T-the person gave it to a guy standing next to a car and thats all I saw before I kept on walking and saw you almost get hit by a truck" said Kukai still blushing

Mizuki pushed him away, Her eyes wide with horror. "Thats HORRIBLE! I'll never get it back!" cried Mizuki dropping to her knees.

* * *

**Estarflame: That is definitely more than 1000 words, yay!**

**Piku: Go write more.**

**Estarflame: EHH!? **

**Piku: I said the minimum is 1000**

**Estarflame: Piku, you hate me. Anyway please review**


	4. Chapter 4: School

**Estarflame: Im really not progressing in the story the story well am I? At least my cold is gone.**

**Piku: So MAKE it progress, baka.**

**Estarflame: Maybe I should just kick you out of this story...**

**Piku: Like you CAN. I've already been introduced. Idiot. Anyway disclaimer:  
Estarflame does not own any shugo chara characters except the ones she made! Like me.**

* * *

(Kukai thought, 3rd person limited)

Kukai tried to think of a way to make Mizuki, the crying girl longing for her precious pocket watch, into the way she was before, cheerful and kinda cold. The rain mixed into Mizuki's tears and made Kukai feel hopeless.

"Hey Kukai, who's crying?" yawned Daichi, Kukai's Guardian character waking from his sleep ,popping his head out of Kukai's bagand floated onto Kukai's shoulder. "Oh, that's Mizuki from your class right? Why is she crying?" asked Daichi, just noticing Mizuki crying.

With a sigh, Kukai retold the story "Mizuki almost got hit by a truck and I saved her. Then when she couldnt find her pocket watch and I saw someone take it, you remember right? you were awake then. Then she started to cry because she thought she would never find her watch." Daichi nodded and floated to the front of Mizuki's face.

"Hey, Hey. Don't cry. Its all ok! I'll find you watch!" said Diachi in a cheerful voice.

_Mizuki wont hear him but at least she might feel better. _thought Kukai who was surprised at what Mizuki did next.

Mizuki lifted her head confused about what just spoke those encouraging words to her for It was not Kukai's voice but a more say deeper yet light and squeaky voice. She saw a small green haired boy floating in front of her face. As her weakness for cute things over came her she grabbed the doll like chara and yelling " KAWAII!" while her shining smile came back onto her once sad face and conveniently it stopped raining when Mizuki smiled, giving her an angel like look.

Kukai smiled but was confused about how Mizuki could see Diachi and remembered that they were late for school and It would be about at least 10:00 by now and they were NOT there to be bored out of their lives with other students.

Grabbing Mizuki's hand, he ran and yelled "Hurry! We still have school remember? And I dont think we're AT school right now!" Mizuki squealed and ran faster to keep up with Kukai, who was holding her hand and running at a really fast speed.

"W-Wait up, Kukai-kun! Im not as fast as you are!" cried Mizuki, desperately trying to keep up to Kukai's pace but slowing down. Kukai smirked at this and ran faster, but then stopped and picked up Mizuki, bride style. Mizuki squeaked out a small crie at this but ended up smiling and laughing as she wrapped her arms around Kukai's neck. In no time at all they were behind the school.

"Kukai-kun, why are we in the BACK of the school?" asked Mizuki when Kukai put her feet back down to the ground

"Well we cant just come in from the front can we? We can come in from the back door. It's the was the student council uses and from the run, our clothing seem to be dry. We can just say it was something for the student council, easy." replied Kukai, not looking so sure himself. Nodding, Mizuki walked on toward the school building, still doubting a little. They came in to find it was free time (recess) and students were everywhere. Either in the halls talking or outside looking at the clouds in the now sunny blue sky above. As Kukai walked to the classroom, he looks back at where Mizuki should have been. In her place, nothing.

_Shit, did I lose her?_ thought Kukai, running off to find her. Kukai ran outside and turned at a sign pointing to the road towards water fountain pausing to see if Mizuki was there but to no avail she was no where in sight. Kukai jogged down the path to find his friend, Hinamori Amu with the cat like, Tsukiyomi Ikuto in the middle of the road.

"Oi Hinamori-san! Have you seen my friend, Mizuki?" called Kukai, interrupting Amu and Ikuto's conversation.

Amu turned her head, to show that her face was red hot "Kukai, help! Ikuto is harassing me again! Go away you perverted cat!" She yelled, pushing Ikuto away from her.

"Oh come on, Amu. You dont really care do you? You love me." teased Iluto coming closer.

_If Tadese was here, he'd be fighting Ikuto, while Ikuto would just climb a tree and watch him try and Amu would be watching them eating ice cream or something... _ thought Kukai ,remembering all those times that happened with a smile. _Its like an anime_ **(Ironic or what)** _that has a love triangle in it._

For awhile, Kukai was included with Amu and Ikuto's regularly arguments until Kukai finally remembered what he was there for, Mizuki.  
This time when Kukai stopped the conversation he did not forget his objective.

"Mizuki? Whats her last name? There is at LEAST 2 in my class and a few others in other classes in our grade **(Oh, Forgot to mention this. Kukai is an idiot so stayed back a year so that they are all in the same grade. 1st year middle school) **and I dont know many" asked Amu, confused with all the Mizuki and Mitsuki in her year.

"She's in our grade and ... yeah, I dont know her last name..." replied Kukai scratching the back of his head trying to remember...

While a certain Ikuto stayed silent thinking about something like a old memory resurfacing from his head. With the 3 being all quite for a few seconds thinking, they heard a small cute scream coming from a tree and they turn their heads towards the ... tree?

* * *

**Estarflame: I love ending the story with the readers on a cliffy. In a way it is to troll them LOL.**

**Amu: Thats not nice. But who DID scream? Mizuki in the story? Or the upcoming new OC?**

**Ikuto: Ah I just met the newbie. Not impressed...**

**Estarflame: Your ruining the whole next chapter! Piku, shut them up!**

**Piku: With pleasure. Character change!**

**Estarflame with pikachu ears : *lighting from her fingers* No more spoilers to this story, ok? *Amu and Ikuto nod***

**Piku: Well, now that thats over, thanks for reading please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sight

**Estarflame: 5th chapter already! Im exited! Piku, the disclaimer please.**

**Piku: yeah, yeah. stop jumping around like your drunk,  
Estarflame does not own any Shugo Chara characters that she did not create and warning there will be many grammar/spelling mistakes probably!**

* * *

Souma Kukai and the other 2 (Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto) turned their attention to the small scream that came for what seemed the top of a tree.

"Daichi!" Kukai called, for his guardian character to help him get up to the tree, but unfortunately, Daichi was no where to be found currently.  
Amu called her charas and Ikuto called Yoru but none came. Not even when there was another squeal from the top of the tree as the leaves rustled. It was fall but the leaves still stayed green and only some were hinted with an orange ting. _WOOSH  
_Something dark fell into Kukai's hands. The three blinked once and twice before realizing what happened.

"What was THAT!?" cried out Amu, clearly freaking out.

Looking at what he was holding, Kukai realized that the dark ball in his hands was a girl and not any girl it was Mizuki being held bridle style in Kukai's arms.

"Put me down, Kukai-kun, you idiot!" yelled Mizuki, blushing for a reason Kukai did not understand but with a small glance he did, Kukai was lifting her legs up to high and her panties shown. Kukai dropped her when his arms felt suddenly weak. Mizuki landed on her bottom with a small noise.

"Hey, I did not mean to drop me suddenly, Souma Kukai! How rude." pouted Mizuki, standing up and puffing out her cheeks at Kukai.

Amu laughes and greets the girl that fell you of the tree, "Haha Good morning, Mizuki.", helping Kukai not getting the wrath of hurting Mizuki's bottom.

Mizuki turns around noticing Amu for the first time and glomps her, "ONEE-SAN! Good morning ! How are you!", Mizuki's smile seemed so happy it could out shine the sun itself. Amu muttered a "fine" getting up.

"Mizuki, you know Hinamori-san?" asked the obviously shocked, Kukai. Without speaking, Mizuki nodded again hugging Amu tightly.

"Ah, Mizuki is my cousin and is really fond of me." explained Amu telling Mizuki to stop hugging her.

"Yup! Onee-san is amazing and her shugo charas are so cute!" exclaimed Mizuki, now looking for the charas, Kukai nodded and noticed how Mizuki and Amu both wore their uniforms the same way.

_Their totally different though...Well I guess they have the same tastes in fashion_ thought Kukai.

Ikuto, who was being excluded moments ago then asks Mizuki a question, "Mizuki_-chan_, why were you up in a tree?", with odd politeness...

"Ah you see I wanted to play with the guardian characters but they can fly so I climbed a tree to play, sir" answered Mizuki ,like climbing a tree was something everyone would do just to play like going into a field. Ikuto laughed and Mizuki realizing what she said laughed too. Together, Kukai could not help but notice the two looked a lot alike. Dark navy blue hair, with eyes the same color and they both walked with a air of grace. They could have been mistaken for siblings for Mizuki looked more like Ikuto than she did Amu. The two others were a little shocked with Ikuto's sudden talk with politeness but Mizuki, not knowing Ikuto, seemed unfazed.

"Hey Amu, don't cha think Mizuki and Ikuto look like siblings? Mizuki looks more like him than you." said Kukai to Amu.

Amu nodded and said "Yeah she does. Really all my family members except her have kinda light colored hair." like she was used to being compared between her and Mizuki. Amu then remembered, "Hey, Mizuki! If you were in the tree with the charas, where are the chara?" She asked.

Mizuki thought about this and looked at the tree and then to Amu, she replied " Umm... I don't know, Onee-san. Maybe when we were playing tag and I fell out of the tree they stayed up in the tree and started to panic. I'll climb the tree again to check if you want.". Amu nodded and Mizuki climbed the tree gracefully, and soon she was at the top.

"Mizuki, are the charas up there with you?" called Amu from the ground.

"Yeah! Your charas are up here, a cat one named Yoru, and a soccer one I met when I almost died named Daichi!" called back Mizuki.

Mizuki jumped off the tree from the top and landed in front of Amu and the other 2 on her feet with the 6 charas in her arms. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia flew out of her arms and to Amu and Daichi floated to Kukai while a certain free cat chara stayed in Mizuki's arms apparently taking a cat nap.

"Yo, Yoru. Wake up" said Ikuto flicking Yoru's sleeping body. Yoru awakened with a yawn, a sleepy "Good Morning-Nya", and a small stretch. When Yoru was fully awake, he drifted towards Ikuto's shoulder and floated above it. Amu and Kukai turned their attention toward Mizuki.

Kukai asked the question that had been bugging him for awhile, "Hey Mizuki, do you have a guardian character?".

"Ah no, but I want ones like Onee-san! Cute and playful!" replied Mizuki with a shake of her head.

"Is that how you picture my charas..." whispered Amu to herself with a small sign of feeling cold.

"EEH? Mizuki-chan _doesn't_ have guardian characters? I thought I sensed some coming from you this time though..." exclaimed Ran.

Amu and Kukai blinked and turned their heads to Mizuki. Mizuki was confused.

"Umm... I dont think I have any Ran..." Mizuki said the it hit her, "But hey! Do guardian characters come from eggs? Onee-san never told me."

"Yes they do" replied Amu, taking out Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia's eggs out as an example.

"Oh! I have 3! Are they chara eggs?" Mizuki exclaimed ,taking out the three eggs that appeared this very morning, and they were still warm as ever.

"You have 3!?" The others shouted out with wide eyes. Human and chara alike were surprised.

Mizuki nodded and asked, "Y-yeah... is that bad or something...?", Mizuki's tone sounded worried and awkward.

"Not at all! Its just..." sputtered Su trying to calm the worried Mizuki down.

"Its just having 3 chara is well... OK You see having more than 2 has never happened to ANYONE other than Amu-chan before so you having 3 is just... weird. But dont worry! As long as they shine their perfectly fine!" finished Dia with a sparkly smile that comforted Mizuki.

Mizuki thought about this for a minute and said "So... Im special like Onee-san? That means the eggs are going to hatch into guardian characters..." in a small mutter like she was talking to herself. Mizuki looked up, smiling like she won a 100,000 yen for doing nothing and tackled Amu again still smiling. Amu smiled back and looked around. Amu noticed that Ikuto was gone but before she was able to state this the warning bell rang, signaling for class to start soon. Mizuki and Kukai walked back to class together as Amu stayed back to do something. Mizuki became silent when she came into the hallway and Kukai remembered;

"Mizuki, we never told Senpai the reason we never showed up for the morning classes." He said rushing to the homeroom.

Grabbing Kukai's arm before he ran off, Mizuki kept a calm face and replied "Do not worry. While you were looking for me, I went to the homeroom and told Senpai why we are late and said you went to the restroom."

Kukai relaxed and nodded as Mizuki let go of his arm. They walked to their next class but Mizuki had English while Kukai had math.  
Mizuki walked to her seat when she walked swiftly into the room, placing her books on the desk. Mizuki's seat was in the back row, farthest from the door. The English senpai was apparently fired for smoking in school last period and the chairman came into the classroom to introduce the new senpai. The senpai was female. She had long blond hair that reached past her shoulders and wore a plain pink dress that reached to her knees with sleeves that reached to her elbows. The expression on her face was soft and caring.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all, I look forward to teaching you! You may call me Hoshina-sensei and I hope you will all treat me with respect as I will you." said Hoshina-sensei with a soft and warm smile.

The students all replied, "Welcome Hoshina-Senpai!" but some students said it with more expression than others. Mizuki was distracted and was looking at the clouds and only muttered the reply.

_Oh! That cloud looks like a cat and that one looks so fluffy and pure. _thought Mizuki too distracted and in thought to hear Hoshina-senpai annonce that she wanted the class to introduce themselves to her in English. Fujisaki Nagihiko sat in next to Mizuki but never really paid attention to her as she never really came into his life. Mizuki often just stayed quite to everyone in the room unless the sensei were to call on her or something like that.

"OK class! Please practice introducing yourself with a partner. You may pick your partner! But please do not chose someone you think will distract you! Have fun and if you have any problems please tell me!" She announced with a wide smile.

Students started to get out of their seats and pairing up but in this class it seemed like everyone had a friend to partner up with. After a minute only Mizuki and Nagihiko were still free. Getting up Nagihiko walked up to Mizuki. He seemed to only remember her first name, so he used it,

"Mizuki-chan, if you dont mind, do you want to be my partner?" Nagihiko asked to the daydreaming Mizuki.

Mizuki turned her head to Nagihiko and it took about 10 secounds to process what Nagihiko just asked her.

"Partner for what? Did Hoshina-senpai assign us a project? Ok then." answered Mizuki.

As Nagihiko explained the assignment, Mizuki listened patiently and quitely. Soon Mizuki started working on the introduction practice with Nagihiko cheerfully. Mizuki warmed up to him rather fast and they soon perfected the english intro and had much time to spare.

"Since we have time right now lets properly Introduce ourselves. My name is Hinamori Mizuki. You may call me Mizuki if you like. Nice to meet you!" Mizuki introduced herself politely bowing to Nagihiko.

"Ah my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. You can call me Nagi. ... um since your last name is Hinamori, are you related to Hinamori Amu somehow?" asked Nagihiko surprised.

"In a matter of fact I am! Do You know Onee-san, Nagi?" replied Mizuki answering this question the second time today.

"O-Onee-san? Amu is your older sister!? I thought she only had one sister when I came over her house and I thought I was her best friend!" exclaimed Nagi with much confusion.

"Oh Onee-san isn't really my Onee-san. She is my cousin but I respect her as if she were my big sister!" said Mizuki with a tone of calmness to satisfy Nagi's confusion.

"YO! What up Mizuki-chan?" greeted Rhythm coming out of no where to Mizuki.

Nagihiko knew better for Rhythm to greet someone like Mizuki (no guardian character) so he was surprised when Mizuki greeted him back.

"Nothing much, Rhythm, my bud!Just hangin' will a friend to do a project, I guess Nagihiko is your person. huh?" replied Mizuki pretending to talk with slang and doing a small complex handshake with her finger to Rhythm.

"Mizuki, do you have a guardian character(s) of your own?" asked Nagi still a bit surprised.

"Yes I do! I found 3 on my bed this morning!" replied Mizuki with a proud tone and expression.

"You have 3!?" exclaimed Nagihiko even more surprised when Mizuki brought out the eggs to prove it.

Before they could continue their chat, Hoshina-senpai started the introductions. The first few messed up but Hoshina-senpai gave them a 100% for trying anyway. The intros went on for what seemed like 40 minuted until it was Mizuki and Nagihiko's turn.

Nagihiko went up first **(English will be typed with underline usually)**"Hello . My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. Nice to meet you. I am 14 years old and in first year middle school. I hope we will have a good friendship." Nagihiko finished with a smile to welcome the teacher

"Wow! That was great! Who is next?" said Hoshina-senpai with a smile looking at the next and last person, Mizuki.

"Hello ! Nice to meet you. My name is Mizuki Hinamori. It is a pleasure to meet you. Like Nagihiko I am in first year middle school. I am confident we will have a good friendship."  stated Mizuki in fluent english but the expression of her face changed to a cold look that seemed unwelcoming. Mizuki had a more complicated introduction because she was more skilled in the language than Nagi.

"That was just splendid! Ok class can you tell me what Mistakes or good points you found when you heard the introductions from everybody?" called Hoshina-senpai turning back to the class who were amazed by the pair's introduction quality.

A girl with short blackish hair was the first to raise her hand and the senpai called on her right away. The girl stood up and said,

"I would like to point our a flaw in 3 introductions. The First two are for Mizuki and Nade- I mean Nagihiko." the girl paused while the class looked wondered, they thought Mizuki and Nagihiko's intros were perfect. Nagihiko was the only one shocked in the pair of 2 however. Mizuki looked at the girl as if she knew why the girl thought there was a flaw in their introductions. The girl continuded, " They messed up saying their names by-"

The girl was interrupted by Mizuki, who was not able to let someone say her introduction was flawed any longer. Mizuki said, "If I may can I tell you why your wrong about our introductions being wrong?" Mizuki stopped and took her gaze to Hoshina-senpai. The blond senpai nodded her head to allow Mizuki to go on.

"You think that the way My partner and I ordered our names is wrong. Am I correct?" Mizuki said looking at the now pale looking girl. The girl nodded.  
"But what you may not understand is that in the english language, It is correct to say our first name first in the sequence. So really you are the wrong one." Mizuki finished with a glare at the girl who had widened eyes.

The girl ,it seemed was the grades know-it-all and her being corrected was almost unthinkable. The kids started to whisper around rumors in minute Mizuki took the cold aura away by giving a small smirk at the red-faced know-it-all. Hoshina-senpai nodded and went on with pointing out the flaws and good qualities while the know-it-all girl shot mean glares at Mizuki who went back to cloud watching and daydreaming.

Nagihiko started to wonder who was Mizuki really, was she like Amu? A girl who doesn't feel satisfied by who she is and was mistaken for who she really is because of her outer character. That could not be right, Mizuki is the type of girl that... that. Now that he thought of it, who WAS Mizuki really? She was kind,warm, and silly when she was practicing with him but then she changed altogether. Which is the real Hinamori Mizuki? Or is she neither? Nagihiko was eager to find the solution to this problem.

* * *

**Estarflame: OK! This is going great! I can wait until the next chapter! Also sorry for not updating for so long! My internet connection was down for a whole week! And sadly I dont think I'll be able to post new chapters every week regularly because next week id damm midterms.**

**Piku: Wow this is kinda good! Nice.**

**Estarflame: Kyaa! You complimented me!**

**Piku: yeah, dont get used to it. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Artist Instinct

**Estarflame: Before I start this chapter I would just like everyone to know I will never share my candy so... BACK OFF PIKU!  
Piku: Gimmi that chocolate bar you fatty!  
Estarflame: TT^TT Piku is mean so Im just saying,  
I dont own shugo chara and that there might be grammar mistakes so dont complain please.**

* * *

The sun was up and shining brightly, Hinamori Mizuki ran out to the open field and up the hill to the big tree at the top with her book bag. It was Art period for her class and an outdoor period at that. The sky was a bright blue and a light cool breeze blew.

"Hey, wait up!" called a life-saving boy, Souma Kukai, racing up the hill faster than the author of this story could ever run and then Kukai tripped on a root of the tree and fell on Mizuki.

"Get of me you fatbutt!" cried Mizuki from under Kukai feeling like she was becoming a pancake.

Kukai laughed at this and continued to sit on her back, "Tch, too bad! I mean if you waited for me but no, you looked at the hill and out of nowhere yelled 'race you to the hill!' and before I knew it you were halfway up this very hill!", he said in a teasing way, sticking out his tounge and taking out his sketch book and a pencil.

"So your just gonna leave me under your butt? Well, sorry I thought you were faster than me and I needed a head start to win. Guess your just slow..." Mizuki finished with a smirk as if she had a witty plan, and that witty plan worked.

"I am SO faster than you! I had to carry you to school because you were so slow and you were panting and getting out of breath in two miuted when I started to run!" shot back Kukai with a smile.

Mizuki's face turned red, "T-That was because I was tired from almost getting hit by a truck! And you were just being impulsive and started to carry me, Its not like I asked you too!", Mizuki sputtered getting redder with every word, fumbled the words.

"Hai. whatever." said Kukai looking away and getting up and climbed up the tree with ease.

Mizuki got up and leaned against the great tree taking out her blue and yellow sketchbook and her lightning shaped eraser pencil thinking about what to draw. The art assignment was to draw the subject of a mood or feeling in a place and it did not require people. Kukai picked the feeling, calm which was rather simple and so he decided to draw an open field with trees surrounding it and the sky blue and open or at least that was the idea. Mizuki on the other hand did decide but was not willing to tell anyone. She stared at the open field and sat down at the bottom of the tree. While Kukai was at the top of the tree he felt so full of energy and he had a sudden urge to change the mood of his drawing. Kukai pictured the plan in his head and started to draw.

~Later~

A few minutes later, Kukai came down, done with his drawing. The idea had changed a bit, instead of the feeling of calm it gave the feeling of determination or energy. The plain was changed into a soccer field with goals and a big trophy and the sky had fireworks.

"Oi Mizuki, you done with your drawing? Mizuki?" asked Kukai looking for Mizuki who was not sitting where she was when he climbed up the tree.

Kukai walked around to the other side to find a girl, Mizuki sleeping in the shade of the trees leaves. As the wind rustled the light that came through the tree's leaves moved around peacefully making Mizuki seem angelic and innocent, sleeping under the leaves at the shade of the tree **(Picture link on profile)**. Her hair had become undone and Kukai saw the full length of her dark hair, in the sunlight it seemed so silky. Kukai sat down to her side and leaned over her and noticed in her pale hands the blue chara egg of hers.

Opening her eyes and blinking a lot, Mizuki saw the soft smiling face of Kukai who looked like he was shining because of the sunlight up seemed like a dream to her. In one hand she kept hold of the egg and Mizuki extended the other to touch Kukai's face. Kukai did not move but he was surprised quite a bit and blushed.

"Wait... in dreams you cant really feel solid objects..." muttered Mizuki, her sleepy eyes becoming wide.

The once-sleepy girl took her hand and pinched Kukai's cheek hard, "Ow!" cried out Kukai jumping back.

Mizuki's nails were short but they still hurt as fuck. Kukai rubbed his cheek while Mizuki continued to lye down on the ground, stunned.

Sitting up Mizuki sputtered "G-Gomenasai! I really just thought I was dreaming of you so..." Mizuki stopped and realized what she just said.

They look at each other in the eye, both blushing. Mizuki was the first to stop the staring, she got up and walked to her bag and picked up her sketching tools. Kukai blinked and went up to sit next to her watching her draw but Mizuki just stared at the paper all serious and calm.

"Mizuki, why aren't you drawing? Its almost time to go back." asked Kukai curious.

She stayed silent and when Daichi floated down from the tree and Kukai expected Mizuki to attack him but she only glanced at him and looked at the picture with a pencil in her right hand and her blue pikachu egg in the other. Mizuki looked at the egg expecting something and then it happened,

"So _slow_! Mined if I hurry it up?" said a small voice coming from the now cracking egg.

Mizuki nodded calmly but with a flicker of excitement in her navy eyes and the egg burst open to reveal a small guardian character. The character had a sly smirk on her face with a hand on her hip and a hand pulling up her blue checked handkerchief around her neck. She looked like she was wearing a white painting apron, a dark blue t-shirt with a long black shirt inside and ragged blue shorts and a baby blue cloth satchel like the one Mizuki had but blue instead of dark red, black, and white. She wore sandals with lightning bolts where if anyone were to know, Hermes's wings on the sandals should be. There were pikachu ears on her head and a tail shaped like a thunder bolt and a microphone headset with only the microphone visible.**(Picture link on profile)****  
**

"Hey, lets start this partnership witha chara change! SKETCH, Echo light, blast!" Yelled the still unnamed chara, pointing at the sky with a rock sign. The 'sketch' chara-change appeared Her voice seemed to echo out instead of keeping in the headphones and it rang through Kukai's ears pulsing with a blast of excitement and energy. It sounded crystal clear like a singer at the beginning of a concert, a loud rebel concert.

With a pop pop pop, Mizuki's ears disappeared but no pikachu traits appeared. The blue hankie tie was the only chara-change object.

Mizuki started to draw and Kukai finally got the ringing out of his ears. That chara was way too loud for her own good, or the good of others. Daichi, also affected swirled around in the air. Kukai turned to Mizuki looking over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. He was amazed at what she had drawn in so little time. In the corner was the mood or feeling and it said 'Soft Melodious'.

The little unnamed chara floated around with the wind flapping her pony tail all around and lounging on air singing a gentle song without lyrics. It sounded soft, refreshing and most of all warm. Kukai and Daichi watched her with awe and widened eyes. The breeze mixed into the melody as if becoming one with it.

"DONE! What'd ya think?" Yelled Mizuki jumping up, surprising the boys, and interrupting the chara's song.

Mizuki handed the sketchbook to Kukai and Daichi. The scene was the field stretched out in front of them but with flowers of every kind in such amazing detail it seemed real. In the center of the large field was a single girl and a boy. The boy playing the violin and the girl singing with her eyes closed. It felt like it was possible to hear the violin and hear the girls gentle song, a song like the one the chara just sang.

With a twinkle, Mizuki's first ever character change ended. Mizuki smiled feeling happy, stretched out her hang to the chara so she could stand. The chara accepted and smiled back at her.

"Its nice to finally meet you in person, Piku. Welcome to the world... How do you like it so far?" Greeted Mizuki, bringing the named chara, Piku, close to her face and cuddling her gently.

"Back at ya partner, nice to meet ya!" greeted Piku with a peace hand sign to her winking right eye and smirked kindly.

Kukai and Daichi sat back watching this touching scene.

~Lunch time later~

"Geez Mizuki, Your so lucky. You got an A+ on your 2 minute drawing and I got a D- on my 20 minute drawing. meanie." complained Kukai eating a sandwich with big bites.

"Hey, dont blame me for having an amazing character change and your horrible drawing!" shot back Mizuki teasing.

Mizuki glanced up to her new guardian character with thank. Piku noticed and smiled a smirk back to Kukai in return. Then Piku went back to her game of poker with Daichi. For some reason Piku had many toys and games in her satchel. Along with art stuff and a rod of semi-harmful lightning bolts.

"Anyway how did you know when Piku was going to hatch? Also Mizuki, How'd you know Piku's name when she never introduced herself? I was there so..." asked Kukai.

Mizuki thought for a moment and then answered, "Well a bit before you woke me up-" Mizuki stopped and the memory resurfaced but she quickly dismissed the thought, " I heard Piku's voice in my head and she told me to not panic when she was going to hatch and she said to not draw but wait for her to hatch and she said if I glomp her or something she'll shoot me with lightning. Now for your second question, when Piku's voice started to leave I mentally yelled in my mind what her name was and in a soft whisper she said 'Piku'. Is that all?" finished Mizuki with a breath.

Kukai nodded. The two then quickly finished eating lunch and continued to chat about Piku when a girl with black hair came over and asked Mizuki to talk.  
Mizuki got up and walked away with the girl, Piku following, leaving the boys to sit there and wait. Mizuki totally forgot who the girl was.

At the water fountain the girl spoke, "How dare you,Hinamori Mizuki! First class now this!", she hissed with a glare. Her voice filled with anger.

Mizuki, not understanding what the girl meant stayed silent and let the girl continue, but when she did not, Mizuki did.

"...Im sorry, do I know you?" asked Mizuki keeping her normal outer personality on, Mizuki's face showed no emotion except boredom.

"WHAT!? You dont remember how you were do rude to me in English? Or how you, the loner, now hanging out with one of the most popular boys in school and my crush!?" She practically turn red as an orange.

_... I dint mean it but...Kukuku Crush huh? haha How should I turn her down? Wait, No! That's mean!_ thought Mizuki in a second, her evil self rising up to her thoughts. For Mizuki it was sometimes fun to make a fool of those who annoyed her and Piku had the same idea and was the one who put those thoughts in Mizuki's mind. Oh Piku you troublemaker!

"Sketch, Echo light, BLAST!" whispered Piku causing the 'blast' chara change to react.

Mizuki suddenly had a set of gold head phones around her neck and her eyes brightened.

"Well sorry I'm hanging out with your crush but you know... he is kinda cute, maybe I'll take him..." Mizuki said smirking at the girl

_NO! I dont think that! Piku! Why did you chara change!?_ screamed Mizuki trapped in her sub conscious.

Piku snickered and continued to watch the scene unfold. The girl had tears in her eyes and started to cry when Mizuki's change ended.

What to do? Mizuki panicked and gave the girl her handkerchief but Mizuki understood that if she tryed to take back Piku's damage it would make it worse. Mizuki's only choice was to run or that was what she thought. Piku hovered in the air confused, Mizuki felt horrible as she ran away from the problem. As she ran tears streamed down her face slowly. And a collision stopped her from running away completely.

* * *

**Estarflame: Im so surprised I was able to write this all on time... **

**Piku: It seriously took you 6 chapters to finally get to me? Probably another 6 chapters for the next girl too...**

**Estarflame: How rude. Anyway review please! Also guess which unnamed person will be the new character. The black hair girl or the person who crashed into Mizuki or someone ELSE.  
**

**Ikuto: I know who~**

**Estarflame: Shut the fuck up, Ikuto, you weren't even in this chapter! Again please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ren Jordan

**Estarflame: Since Mid-term week is fucking over... DOUBLE UPDATE! my treat!**

**Piku: you better progress to THAT part already. And it's not really a double update. This chapter is published on saterday.**

**Estarflame: PIKU, stop deliberately spoiling! and I consider friday and the weekend the update days. Anyway,  
I do not own shugo chara and there will be grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Mizuki fell down on her bottom gently but the pain in her chest was not gentle at all.

" Ow... Oh my! Gomen! Did you hit the ground hard? Im so... GOMENASAI!" apologized a soft and sweet voice, a girl.

Mizuki looked up at her. She was pale with short brown hair for a girl but a bit long for a boy and had sweet innocent blue eyes gazing at Mizuki, foreigner eyes

Wiping the tears away, Mizuki replied "No,No. I was running away from a problem I had and I ran into you." , most of the tears dried on her face.

Mizuki noticed she did not wear the school uniform D_id she get lost? ...The school does keep its back gate open and it looks like a garden no matter where... But maybe she's a transfer student... her outfit looks so Chinese like... so cute... **(Picture Link On profile)**_

"... Well it may not help but do you want to talk to me about it? I'm Ren Jordan by the way, you can call me Jordan." Said the girl, Jordan ,softly.

Mizuki nodded, "Thank you, Jordan. My name is Hinamori Mizuki. I would like to talk about it since I see you have a guardian character and my problem includes one...", She finished glancing at Piku at her right and the chara hiding behind Jordan.

Jordan was a bit surprised but then understood when she saw Piku. The chara introduced themselves and Mizuki with Jordan found a bench to talk at. As Mizuki told her tale about the chara change, Jordan stayed silent with understanding eyes.

"Mizuki, I think you should go back to the girl... I think because of Piku's wrong action may have turned her hearts egg into a X-egg. Do you sense them?" Jordan asked turning to the charas.

"I felt it just now!" said Piku with guilt in her eyes, and Drew, Jordan's guardian character nodded.

Mizuki got up and grabbed Jordan's pale hands, "Jordan, please, will you come? My cousin who usually purifies the eggs was dismissive right before lunch period, no one else in this school can purify an egg, and I just got my guardian character was only born today so we cant do much. Even if you cant transform either, at least help me round it up until I can get someone to purify it!" pleaded Mizuki, desperate for Jordan to answer quickly.

Jordan nodded and stood up. The chara guided the two to the X-egg. Mizuki and Jordan ran as fast as they could to the X-egg. The four found it jumping everywhere with the girl's body lying on the ground, dull and dead-like.

"Jordan, chara change with Drew. Piku start the change!" shouted out Mizuki.

Piku shouted out the words and a pure white headphone set popped onto Mizuki out of nowhere.

"Wait a minute... Hey Piku! Why is the chara change item WHITE headphones now!?" Mizuki called to Piku who was floating around bored.

"Oh, gold means cruel and upbeat, white is upbeat, and black is plain cruelty." Replied Piku.

"Then why dont you turn it black, cruel? Wouldn't it be stronger to fight the X-egg?"

"Baka, black would just ruin the whole damm battle. It'll just provoke the stupid X-egg."

"Well sorry! And the X-egg is not stupid! It is someones dreams!"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll prove the Blast change is better. Kick the egg or punch it or something."

"NO! It will harm the egg!"

The girls continued to bicker, and Jordan had no idea what to do at all.

"Hey Jordan, would you like me to chara change to stop them?" asked Drew, obviously a lot like Piku, the impatient type.

Looking at the pair of girls, "I am afraid you must... but be gentle..." said Jordan with a sigh.

"NO" replied Drew with a smirk activating the change.

On Jordan appeared a straw hat with 2 feathers on it. One rainbow-like and one silver **(Ok, If you read Pokemon Adventures, then you should know Yellow's hat. Jordan and Yellow have quite a bit in common like being shy but very kind and** **_more_ tee hee :3 )** they glowed at first but stopped. Personally the author thinks of a country kid becoming a warrior or something cute when Jordan plucked the clear silver feather and held it in her hand like a sword and the feather turned into a thine stick and she had a serious look but that did not bother the fighting girls one bit.  
Rushing up to them she held out the feather and past them like she had done nothing.

But something did happen. Mizuki got paint slashes all over her while Piku had one big one on her head.

"Now will you two end your silly bickering." said Jordan with her back to them and feather back on her rather large hat, looking cool, like a boss.

Anyway instead of cooling them off she ticked them off rather. And after that The two girls got cleaned up with Drew's help and settled with a punishment to Jordan afterwords. With the two humans all character changed, Mizuki advanced with lightning speed and under Piku's control tried to punch the egg but Mizuki resisted. Jordan took out the rainbow feather and it like the silver one stretched into a thin stick but this time in the middle it started to stretch out and back into a long sick with a sharp point. **(Yeah I cant really explain it so picture link on profile.)** Jordan attacked the egg and tossed it back to Mizuki.

"MIZUKI! Please trust me this time! I promise it wont cause trouble!" pleaded Piku seconds before the X-egg reached the resisting Mizuki.

At first Mizuki was shocked but then she understood, Mizuki never really trusted Piku because of her nature but Mizuki knew she could put faith in Piku.  
Mizuki understood and without Piku's control, she willingly pulled her fist back ready for it to hit the target, the X-egg. Mizuki's hand glowed and so did her eyes and as she swung her hand a white-gold colored streak started to form and build up.

At the point of collision the light streaked a line across the X-egg and the light that hit it actually stayed there but dimmer and it looked a dark gray on the egg.

"EHH!? Piku! WTF happened!? Did purify it or something!?" Mizuki cried out to Piku.

"I'm just that good ,man. Just that good~" Piku said with a sly smile.

"Yeah Right! WTF is happening!? And I never transformed! What is wrong with me!?" yelled Mizuki to no one in particular.

Jordan shouted to Mizuki, "Mizuki, please! This gives an advantage in the battle! Nothing is wrong with you, you are just a special person and you should be proud of that!"

Mizuki snapped out of confusion and went back into the X-egg catching.

"Mizuki Behind You!" yelled Piku, who suddenly started to pay attention.

"Eh?" Mizuki looked behind her and saw the X-egg charging at her, she froze.

Jordan came in right away and deflected the X-egg away, "Watch out!"

The X-egg cracked but when it got to the middle where Mizuki's small gray purified streak hit, the X-character inside started to scream.

"NO! Let me GO!" the X-egg screamed unable to pass the point easily.

"AH! Mizuki, keep on purifying the X-egg!" said Jordan unable to move or too dizzy to move because of deflecting the X-egg which hit him hard in the head.

"No, it wont do much! The X-character will hatch at this rate! It's too late! The best we can do is fight the X-character, which will be even harder..." replied Mizuki shaking her head as a NO.

Piku sighed with a smile, "Humans really are weak huh? Let this girl help. Mizuki's heart UNLOCK!"

"My Heart Unlock!" said Mizuki doing the unlocking sign,

Mizuki was engulfed with blue,yellow, white, and light pure black every where around here. She felt so free and full of energy. Piku appeared in front of her mouthing 'Ready?' and Mizuki nodded.

Piku turn around and her egg closed her inside, Mizuki brought it close to her heart and it rippled in. Twirling around the main part of the costume came on, a white jacket that was connected with a vest thing. Next a dark blue light surrounded Mizuki's lower body and twirled around her legs down to her knee's forming dark blue shorts. The light twirled down Mizuki's legs and at her knees blue and white striped socks formed and with two pops her sneakers did too. A belt zipped around Mizuki's waist loosely but firmly and from a small dot on the belt a small pouch appeared. Small blue things gathered around Mizuki's upper arms and became part of her upper outfit. Mizuki's hair was still glowing and swishing around gently and formed a long pony tail but Mizuki's hair stayed glowing as the light extended and formed Pikachu ears and popped out the tail. Mizuki reached up and grabbed a small dark blue ball and placing it on her head it became an artist hat, and headphones with the microphone mini attached. Still Mizuki's hair stayed glowing yellow with only an aura of navy blue.

In the final pose Mizuki posed like a** ... You know wat Picture link on profile...** and with a wink it ended.

"Kukuku... X-egg prepare to be fucking purified!" shouted out Mizuki with a smirk standing high and mighty against the almost hatched X-egg.

Pop The X-character is hatched and the first battle begins... but since it's a beginner battle (I mean Mizuki's first character transform?) I wont to that good and Jordan is still there to back her up and so its 1-2 so...

* * *

**Estarflame: SO, please review and give me IDEAS! I lost all my notes in the rainstorm yesterday TT^TT I suck...**

**Piku: Fuck yes! FINALLY, your speeding somethings too fast though... I mean im happy character transforming but dint Amu transform on HER first day too? Your making the character you based on yourself into a character with the role and power of Amu...**

**Estarflame: Well sorry I suck at personality stuff, ANYWAY before Piku hurts my feelings again in this chapter please review!**

**Piku: I often enjoy insulting and teasing you... :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Sketch Rebel!

**Estarflame: I plan for my future and my life will most likely end in February TT^TT I will never fucking confess and die trying. **

**Piku' thought: You have problems. You know that. Dude, he is your childhood friend, he acts like an IDIOT to you and most of fucking all he is damm ugly! Give up on him dammit! **

**Estarflame: I made a awful choice for you, my real life friend, to become Piku's thought but you fit the personality SO well TT-TT I hate you... Oh! From now on Piku's character will be controlled by my friend who's pen name is yet to be created. In other words to get more 'personality', she will write Piku's responces and emotions and etc. But she is more violent than Piku and less heart warming in certain moments... **

**Piku'thought : I feel like I have power over the story now Mwah haha! And Im gonna get a pen name when I think of one! I dont even have an account on this website... wait is that bad? Can you get reported for that? Co-authors?**

**Estarflame: ...I hope not...Um... we both dont own Shugo Chara! and I should really do something about Piku's 'thought', I mean I'm my own thought, Mizuki, and I dont want to make this story more violent...**

* * *

Hinamori Mizuki stood face to egg with a hatching X-egg, and with determine in her eyes, she was set on winning and with her new friend Ren Jordan on her side she was most likely to win but oops the author may have just jinxed her, kukuku...

"Are you ready Jor-" the wind blew her long hair in front of her but it did not block any thing as it was tied in a ponytail, "WAIT WTF!? Why is my hair fucking blond!? Piku, ANSWER ME!" Mizuki yelled to her inside self sub-conscious.

_That's the effect of character transforming while you were in character change, baka...and be careful since you transformed while in a change you'll get fracking tired fast. _said Piku with a loud echo on 'fast'.

"huh, whatever..." sighed Mizuki looking to the hatching X-egg, "3... 2... 1...0. Attack." finished Mizuki in a whisper.

Mizuki ran forward quickly taking out a small clay-like ball and shaped it into a...

"A GUN!? Mizuki careful with that!" screamed out Jordan frozen because of a fear of something the author wont reveal yet.

Stopping in front of the now hatched X-character, Mizuki pointed her blue gun, a handgun called a pistol, at the X-character's forehead with dead serious eyes yet filled with joy and a smirk on her face.

"Prepare to be purified, bitch" said Mizuki with a grin pulling the trigger.

The bullet did not shoot yet though. A ball of light gathered and with letting go of the trigger it the light swung it self around the X-character, trapping it.

Stepping back, Mizuki collapsed but still awake, "Mizuki!" yelled out Jordan, rushing to her side.

"Hai? Haha That took too much out of me. Piku told me character transforming while in a change would be tiring... she was right. Help me up, Jordan and let me finish the job." said Mizuki getting up.

"...at least let me help you, somehow!" pleaded Jordan with worry in her eyes.

"Jordan... Ok just your support helps me. Thank you" said Mizuki with kind eyes to Jordan, suddenly embracing Jordan quickly and letting go, Piku again took over Mizuki's body but Mizuki's feelings stayed.

Putting the pistol back into her pouch, Mizuki pulled out a brown glove with a lightning bolt sign in the center and it shot out 3 more lightning bolts when she put it on her left hand. One hitting her right hand and two hitting each of her sneakers. Boots formed and another glove did too.

"Thunderbolt Discharge! Open Heart!" Shouted Mizuki still being controlled by Piku so Mizuki was surprised at what she said.

But instead of Amu's open heart Mizuki pointed to The X-character with both hands in a pose like Kamehameha wave but more relaxed with the feet poster and a white beam of light shot out of her hands and Mizuki was pushed back a little but stood her ground. As the lightning bolt's light faded away, Mizuki seemed to get weaker and her feet wobbled, Mizuki sat on the ground exausted and the transformation ended with a small glass breaking noise. At last the purifying was complete.

The black haired girl's purified chara floated to Mizuki with gratitude, "Thank you for helping, Namii and I. But please never do that ever again even though it was only a certain Un-dignified guardian character's fault." The chara in a sensei's outfit glared at Piku for a moment then turned back to Mizuki with kind eyes.

Piku pointed her middle finger at the sensei guardian character.

With a shimmering sound effect the character was back in it's egg and floated back to this Namii girl.

"Mizuki! That was amazing! Your as good as Hinamori-san!" praised Souma Kukia rushing out of an unknown place.

Jordan rushed to Mizuki's side and tried to help her up but Mizuki got up herself and jumped over to Kukai, "Hey, hey, did you see me!? I was awesome!" said Mizuki wanting to be praised.

"Yeah, I saw you. I came at the moment when you were beginning purifying the X-character, so I couldn't help much. Gomen. Hey you ok? You look like shit-" said Kukai but was interrupted in a kind way.

"Ah, Mizuki is this your friend?" interrupted Jordan giving Kukai a kind look.

"Jordan! Yes, this is Souta Kukai! Kukai, This is Ren Jordan, my new friend!" introduced Mizuki

"Oi Its SouMA Kukai." Kukai elbowed Mizuki, " Konnichiwa, you can call me anything you'd like."finished Kukai with a small bow.

"Ah Konnichiwa, Souma-kun! Um... you may also call me anything you would like!" sputtered out Jordan, appealing to her naturally shy nature.

"Ah ha, I just remembered that the name 'Jordan' is an american name and is also a name used for both genders although often used more for boys than girls." stated Mizuki proud of remembering this from yesterday's English language class on american names.

"Really? Then about that... Mizuki can I talk to you in private?" asked Kukai looking at Jordan and Drew.

Mizuki nodded and Jordan walked away from ear shot.

"Um Mizuki, Im not trying to be rude but is Ren-san a girl or boy? Ren-san is girly but is wearing pants so..." asked Kukai

"Hey, girls can wear pants too!" spouted out Mizuki, pissed off unexpectedly easily , "Look at Piku!"

"No, I dint mean to offend girls but Ren-san wears bot jeans... so Ren-san is a girl...?" asked Kukai still confused

"Ugh- Duh! Of course Jordan is a girl!" said Mizuki, stating what she seemed obvious.

"Hey, why do you call her Jordan? You guys just met right?" Kukai asked to ease off the girl or boy topic.

"Well the first time I met you, you called me my first name and I call you by yours dont I?" shot back Mizuki calming a bit.

"Y-yeah but we never really fully introduced each other." sputtered out Kukai with no good response.

"... Good point..."

"Huh?"

"Konnichiwa, My name is Hinamori Mizuki. Nice to meet you."

"Eh."

"What, you did say we never introduced ourselves so from now on, now is when I first met you."

"Ok, then... Konnichiwa, I'm Souma Kukai, back at ya."

"Ok then Kukai-kun, since Jordan has been waiting long enough, lets go get her." Mizuki said walking away

"Why are you calling me Kukai-KUN now, Mizuki?" asked Kukai walking along with her

Mizuki stopped and turned to Kukai, still looking pissed off, "I will ask once that you not call me 'Mizuki' without any horrific.", Mizuki's eyes pointing daggers at him.

"Ok Hinamori-san." said Kukai obviously more than a little scared at his first time seeing Mizuki's below zero degrees cold, hollow-like eyes.

Mizuki looked away and her eyes gained back the warmth they originally had but with some other emotion yet to be revealed and continued to walk and Kukai followed with the guardian characters with Jordan. The two found her sitting with the three chara, chatting about a unimportant topic.

Jordan noticed the two coming and walked quickly to them, "Ah, Mizuki, if it is not a bother. Do you perhaps know where Seiyo-academy middle school is? That was what I was looking for before the problem with the X-character. I seem to be late for an interview there."

"Jordan, dont you know that me and Kukai-kun are students of Seiyo by our uniforms and that you are IN Seiyo's garden area walk through? We could take you there I guess though. " Mizuki looked at Jordan with an odd look.

Jordan stayed silent and nodded, clearly crestfallen about having a horrible sense of direction.

"Ah, But you know the way you were going before we met WAS the right way!" Lied Mizuki a clear motive to cheer Jordan up but with no luck.

_Why am I such a bad lier when it comes to things like this, I can lie to the senseis so easily _thought Mizuki with a small sigh as she guided Jordan to Seiyo.

~At Homeroom~

Mizuki let out a big sigh looking at the clouds with a bored look.

"Hey Mi- uh, Hinamori-san, whats with that expression? You thinkin' about Ren-san?" asked Kukai coming to sit next to her.

"Yeah, Jordan is like a cute little lost puppy, I just want to help her!" squealed Mizuki a little loudly giving Kukai a small sad look at the same time.

People turned their heads to the sweet voice but Mizuki turned away quickly as if she was looking out at the clouds the whole time.

Kukai laughed not noticing the sad look, "haha, Cant keep your cool around cute things huh Mizuki?" Kukai teased the red Mizuki.

"Of course she cant! She just forgets everything if she sees a cute thing usually." Piku snorted floating down with Daichi besides her.

"Hey Kukai, how do you make your guardian character STFU?" said Mizuki half to Piku and half to Kukai.

Kukai smiled, "Hey you called me 'Kukai' without a honorific, can I call you 'Mizuki' now?"

Mizuki's eyes brightened at the chance, "YES! I mean of course you can... as long as you never call me 'Hinamori-san' like you do Onii-san EVER again." Mizuki tried to keep her cool but her face showed other wise.

"Deal, Mizuki." replied Kukai.

"Attention class, tomorrow we are getting a new student from America, please be nice to him and all I know is that he is from America and is a boy so dont come asking me anything about him. And since our class is the only class short of kids we will most likely be the only class this year with new students" announced the homeroom sensei.

"He is right, there are only 21 kids in the class while the other classes in our grade have 25." said Mizuki looking uninterested about the new kid coming, "Mmm... I still wonder what happened to Jordan. She said she had 'business' to attend to." wondered Mizuki out loud.

"You think Ren-san is the new kid?" asked Kukai not really paying attention.

"Baka, did you not hear sensei? The new kid is a BOY. Hey, I might not seem interested but I sometimes listen." responded Mizuki with a small nudge to Kukai.

"Right" he said with a small tone of teasing disbelief.

Mizuki smiled and flicked his forehead playfully but looked away as she spotted something and got up. Kukai watched her walk to a girl, unknown to him.

"Kukai, meet Namii. Ya know the girl." Mizuki said the last sentence to Kukai softly so the girl did not overhear.

"...N-nice to meet you!" mustered up Namii

Mizuki pushed she forward with a small hip shove and a smile.

"M-May I Talk To You In P-Private?" sputtered out Namii.

Kukai blinked, "Sure"

Namii's face brightened and she turned to Mizuki with a smile. Mizuki stood there with a satisfied smirk to Kukai still processing what the girl, Namii, wanted and her arms crossed. Mizuki stepped to the left to let the two pass with a "Good-Luck and I told you so" face to them and winked as they left.

"... Well, too bad Kukai is dating Tsukiyomi Utah, at least Namii-chan can get the weight off her shoulder." muttered Mizuki mysteriously and went back to gazing at the white clouds.

* * *

**Estarflame: I really did not expect for Mizuki and Kukai's name thing to waste so much time... I would have been done with this chapter on Thursday night.**

**Piku: You do realize you forgot to tell the name of Mizuki's transformation, right?**

**Estarflame: ... Oops. Well I hate editing the chapters after it being published so... any way it was called Sketch rebel. **

**Piku: Hey, you know what I hate?**

**Estarflame: What?**

**Piku: When you dont tell me the plot and only let me in some scenes.**

**Estarflame: Oh, about the end with Mizuki knowing about KukaiXUtah? Yeah I want her to be mysterious and wise sometimes. And I'm sorry I just dont like to call you every time you are in a scene.**

**Piku: Fuck off. Anyway the extra chat has gone on too long, So you people reading this,Review the dumb story.**

**Estarflame: You realize you are in the story right?**

**Piku: You realize I dont care so, STFU.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Cream and Twin Fai!

**Estarflame: Yay-a! Got all A+ on my report card but dint score 100% everything**

**Piku: At least you got 95 or more on all your Mid-terms, Nerd.**

**Estarflame: Says the one who failed 3 out of 4 subjects.**

**Piku: WHAT you say?**

**Estarflame: I do not own Shugo Chara at all. Enjoy** **reading! **

* * *

Souma Kukai stood in front of Namii, a girl who recently got an X-egg/Character but was purified by the heroine's cousin.

"Um... Souma-sama, I... I l-like..." Namii's face turned a beat red, "I Like You!" She finished in a small yell.

Kukai stood there stunned, not knowing how to reply.

Namii continued, "I know you probably do not even know me so..."

This time Kukai responded, " Im sorry Namii, I mean I like you as a friend and all but I have a girlfriend." with a small sense of discomfort.

Namii smiled,"Ah, I knew you would say something like that... But um Arigato for listening to my confession!" She finished with a bow and left.

Kukai watched her walk back into the classroom, Namii seemed happy for the weight to be off her shoulders.

"SOOO, I guess if you are going to tell Utau, She would be crazy jealous. Cant blame her though, having a natural playboy for a boyfriend. Tch, Must suck" said a voice from behind.

"Yeah, must be hard... WAIT WAT!?" Kukai turned in surprise.

The ninja like, Hinamori Mizuki stood there with a small smile,and cool look on her face, happy to surprise him, "Man, are you mean. You COULD have been a little bit gentler when you pushed her down~"

"Mizuki! Well Sorry I am bad at these things! Hey, Im not a playboy!"

"Right. You're a natural playboy. Yup, You are a NATURAL one~ An if you dont think so then look at this, You're just a guy who oddly attracts girls and makes them fall in L.O.V.E." Mizuki said the last letters slowly in English.

"She got you there!" said their two guardain characters, Piku and Daichi, in usion.

"Shut up." grumbled Kukai

"Tch, how rude haha." Mizuki laughed as Kukai turned red, " Ya know you look cute like a little kid when you blush, that the reason Utau likes you?" Mizuki finished teasing Kukai.

Kukai Blushed harder at the last comment.

"Ok, I'll stop. Come on, 10 minutes until schools out." said Mizuki walking back to the room.

At the door she stopped, turned her head to Kukai and waited for him to follow. And he did.

~11 min later~

Ren Jordan stood at the main gate and waited for her new friends to come out from class, but next thing she knew, Jordan was sitting on top of the tree outside, hiding behind the leaves and branches.

Girls and boys both came to him in a flirty was and this got her nervous. Jordan watched the students walk out of school and waited.

"Hey, Jordan, what are you doing? You are making Drew bored." said a voice beside/ behind him.

Surprised Jordan fell out of the tree, but a soft pale hand caught her hand before impact and pulled Jordan up quickly. Jordan turned her head to find one of the new friends, Hinamori Mizuki. She smiled at Jordan a soft toothy smirk.

"Konnichiwa Mizuki, um please never ever scare me like that again..." greeted Jordan still surprised.

"Konnichiwa Jordan. Im afraid I can not do that. It is in my nature to surprise people haha." Mizuki laughed,"Come on, Kukai, is waiting down under." finished Mizuki taking down Jordan.

Kukai stood there with a small face of shock when Mizuki and Jordan burst out of the tree and right face to face with him. Mizuki stood straight while Jordan, not as graceful as Mizuki, landed on her behind. Kukai helped her up while greeting her. As Jordan greeted him back with a bow, Kukai announced he was late for soccer practice and left in a rush.

"EH? Hey wait! Dumb Kukai, he said he would show us the new icecream shop after school." grumbled Mizuki.

"He did?" asked Jordan

"Yeah, I heard about it and he 'volunteered' to take us"

"Mizuki, why do I feel like you forced him to?" said Drew, Jordan's guardian character floating in.

"More like she fucking black mailed him" smirked Piku, Mizuki's guardian character

"Piku, you character changed me!" Mizuki defended

"Hey, I was just doing what you desired, and guess what you desired? Ice cream" replied Piku coolly

Mizuki's face turned red "Well sorry like Ice cream! Come on Jordan, we are getting ice cream and Im gonna make Kukai pay us later!" finished Mizuki, pulling Jordan away from the school.

"I-Is it necessary to make Kukai pay?" scampered Jordan

"If its expensive, YES." replied Mizuki letting go of Jordan's high collar.

Jordan and Mizuki both laughed a bit at this.

"Hey Mizuki, how do you know what way to go?" asked Jordan

"..." Mizuki stayed silent the said "I dont"

"...Then where are you leading us?" asked Jordan starting to feel worried

"Oh I get lost alot." replied Mizuki at ease

"Its true, She got lost before Kukai found her" added Piku

Drew held in a laugh "Pfft"

"Piku, I have lived here for weeks and always end up at school!" Mizuki defended herself

"Yet you dont know the way to school." laughed Piku

" I just think about stuff the whole time and when I snap out of it, Im at my destination!" Mizuki

"...Mizuki I think we should head back before we are lost." said Jordan

"Too late, retards" smiled Piku

Jordan and Mizuki stopped and looked around and indeed they were lost. Mizuki closed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued to walk.

Jordan ran to catch up with her, "Mizuki, where are you going?"

"To the New ice cream parlor" She answered

"But you dont know HOW to get there" said Jordan

"Dont I?" replied Mizuki pointing straight ahead.

Jordan looked at the white and Pink icecream store right in front of her and looked behind her. They were 5 streets from where they realized they were lost.

"OOO, She told you~" smirked Piku in a sassy way

"Idiots, Are usually lucky" commented Drew

"Yeah buddy, ICE CREAM TIME!" yipped Piku, high-fiveing Drew.

Dumbfounded Jordan stood there wondering when a warm hand grabbed hers.

"Jordan, let go in. Its still fall and almost winter, So its cold, come on" Mizuki pulling Jordan inside.

Inside the shop, it was surprisingly warm and comforting. Jordan smiled pleasantly taking in the welcoming air but did not get to enjoy this for long. Again Mizuki's hand reached out for hers and pulled her along gently. Mizuki stood in the very center of the shop deciding where to sit, her eyes looking at what seemed everywhere a mile a minute. Mizuki looked around without turning her head and knew when and where to step side when a person where to walk be in the direction. Then they stopped, the eyes turned to a single place. The doorway. She looked expectantly, as if she knew what was going to happen. Still knowing this,

Jordan asked, "Mizuki, what are you waiting for?" in a simple tone.

Her question was answered without words as Mizuki came up to the five people coming into the shop.

* * *

**Estarflame: ... I feel like I should stop here but I want to keep on going until one of those people expose Jordan's secret... Ehh, why not? Let go on! Also I forgot to put some info in some of the previous chappies, so from now on Mizuki has a lil bro named Fai, twin bro of Mai. Amu and Mizuki doesn't know Nagihiko is Nadeshiko **

* * *

A girl with bubblegum pink hair and warm golden-brown eyes known as the cool and spicy girl, Hinamori Amu came in shivering with Fujisaki Nagihiko and 3 other small children. Jordan never met them and stared in wonder, especially at the boy with feminine features, thinking they are quite alike. The pink-haired girl waved her hand in a greeting toward the two and she and her group approached as Mizuki waved back.

"Konnichiwa, Onee-chan, Nagi, Fai, Mai, Ami-chan." greeted Mizuki, "This is Ren Jordan, my new friend! AND this is Piku my new G.C!" Mizuki said the last sentence with a small ray of pride.

" 'Sup me homies! Im Piku!" greeted Piku with a pose, peace fingers to her winked eye.

"Wha? Your guardian character hatched already? That's great, Mizuki!" congratulated Amu hugging Mizuki

The group introduced each other properly ,and explained Mizuki and Amu were not actually sisters, and found a table big enough for the seven of them, not including the chara of course.

"You know Mizuki, your siblings are worse than Ami." Amu glanced at the twins playing with Nagihiko's long purple hair.

"Ah, Gomen! I was supposed to take care of them with you but I forgot..." apologized Mizuki bowing her head

"But Mizuki's siblings are very cute! Its my fault you were late TT^TT" jut in Jordan

"No, No. The three of them were not THAT hard to handle and Jordan it is not your fault! I mean Fai and Mai did hear about this new ice cream place and wanted to go and Ami joined in the tantrum. Then I did have to call Nagi to help cuz he is good with kids. And in the end they did drag us here..." Amu hinted a bit of sarcasm in her voice but over all tried to assure Mizuki

Mizuki, idiotically naive, smiled kindly.

"Hey retards, lets get our ice cream already!" shouted Piku

"YEAH BUDDY!" Drew encouraged Piku

"Mizuki, you have a rude chara...You know I could mistaken it for a X-character." said Amu loud enough for Piku to hear

Piku stuck her tongue out at Amu rudely. Mizuki watched the two fight.

"That's weird because you seem to adore Amu-chan instead of dislike her... so why does Piku dislike Amu-chan?" asked Nagi, coming to sit next to Mizuki

"Ah, I wondered about that... I dont like it but... maybe in my heart I truly dislike Onee-chan, if its that I am full of envy or that I just plainly do not like her, one thing I know for she is that I will always respect her for all the things she has done for us." replied Mizuki, honesty and warmth flooded into her mysterious eyes.

Mizuki smiled warmly at Nagihiko and continued , "But I dont get why Piku hates her still. Piku is here own person, only her personality is from me, as I could not hate Onee-chan without reason. Everyone is born without hate and is pure as a diamond and Piku has no reason to hate my Onee-chan, only just meeting her" Mizuki took a glance at Amu and Piku, now trying to control the three devils of earth with the other charas

"Oi, Mizuki! Stop flirting with Nagi and get your butt OVA here and help us control your brats!" interrupted Piku, her voice echoing in the ears as usual but loudly

Mizuki chose to ignore Piku's yelling or at least tried to.

"Mizuki, do you really want to be like Piku?" asked Nagi to himself reaching over to help calm the children.

Nagihiko took Fai while Mizuki took Mai and let Ami stay with her sister. The guardian characters complained about wanting ice cream. When they ordered the ice cream, Mai and Fai got impatient and started to pull Nagihiko's hair again. With a warning glare, Mizuki took control of the situation.

"Mizuki, I will never understand why you can handle kids so well and yet they love you." sighed Amu, exhausted just thinking of taking care of all three of them for a hour.

The ice cream came just before Mizuki could respond and they all ate quickly. Fai and Mai complained about the ice cream being too cold.

"The ice cream is cold because of the coldness in peoples hearts, eat the ice cream and let it melt. Do you now feel the warmth after the cold?" asked Mizuki kindly

The twins smiled at their big sister, "Yes We Do!" they shouted out. They looked admiringly at their Onee-chan

Amu found the answer to her question, but kept silent, not to ruin the mood.

* * *

**Estarflame: OK These people have waited 2 weeks for an update so I will continue next chapie!**

**Piku: Fuck You. **

**Jordan: I dont want to overwhelm you but I would appreciate if you did continue...**

**Estarflame: TT^TT I feel like the bad guy. Well sorry Im tired! Review please!**


End file.
